In graphics processing, rasterization refers to an image rendering process in which an image described in a vector graphics format using polygons, such as triangles, is converted into a raster image containing pixels. For example, a rasterizer may process an input vertex buffer containing vertex data specifying the vertices of the triangles making up an input image to produce an output raster image capable of being output on a video display, printed by a printer, saved to a storage medium, etc. Rasterization may include, or may be preceded by, other graphics processing operations, such as (1) performing one or more transformation operations (e.g., translation, scaling, rotation, etc.) on the triangles represented by the vertices in the vertex buffer, (2) performing clipping to truncate the triangles to fit within a defined viewing area of the output image, (3) performing shading to adjust the visual characteristics (e.g., color, brightness, texture, etc.) of the triangles represented by the vertices in the vertex buffer, etc.
In at least some examples, rasterizers may process the input vertex buffer using a walking counter (or similar mechanism) to access vertex buffer entries (also referred to herein as vertex buffer elements) in-order for rasterization. Additionally or alternatively, rasterizers may use a separate absolute index buffer storing a sequence of absolute vertex buffer indices for use in accessing different entries of the vertex buffer.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.